


A Tangled Subway Ride

by ButtonsBows



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtonsBows/pseuds/ButtonsBows
Summary: Casey meets a helpful stranger on the subway.





	1. Chapter 1

Its been raining all week. For the fifth time this week Casey had forgotten her umbrella and had spent the last four blocks running, in what Casey would call torrential rain.  
Casey almost slips as she comes down the subway stairs. Her left foot just making it through the door of the subway cart as it closes and moves away from the platform. Her hooded jacket is wet and her hair drips cold water down her neck and all the way down her spine.  
 _Could this day get any worse?_  
For some reason, this thought calms her.  
It couldn’t possibly get any worse.  
Casey picks up her backpack off the floor and rests it on her lap, unzipping the stubborn zip and pulling her earphones free from the pocket inside.  
Casey audibly sighs. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the face of the stranger in the seat over, turn and face her.  
Her earphones are tangled like they always are but today was different. This day was supposed to get better. _God damn it._  
Casey begins to roughly pull at the plug managing only to tighten the knot.  
She breathes in dramatically and begins pulling at the earbuds trying to push it through a small hole. This again only hinders her efforts and creates another small knot.  
Casey sees movement out of the corner of her eyes and soft hands slowly pull the earphones from her hands, Casey whips her head up.  
“Hey, what are you doing?” her eyebrows furrowed. Looking up she sees chocolate hair cascading down shoulders, leaving Casey unable to see the girls face. The girl brings her hand up and tucks the hair behind her ear. Light freckles, gorgeous lips, long eyelashes, and large hoop earrings are all Casey sees.  
“You’re staring.” The girl states.  Not meeting Casey’s eyes.  
“Yeah… well…” Casey pauses, a flush creeping to the tips of her cheeks. “You’re stealing.”  
The brunette chuckles. Casey finds herself staring again.  
This time the stranger turns to meet her eyes.  
“You looked like you were struggling.” She says, the brunette smiles, handing back the untangled earphones. “I’m Izzie.”  
“Casey.” she replies and quickly adds “…and thanks”  
“You’re welcome.” Izzie stands up, throwing her bag over her shoulder.  
 “Was it something I said?” Casey asks, suddenly feeling a little worried she had said something to offend the girl.  
“No, we’re on a train… I’m off at the next stop.” Izzie gestures to the door of the train and laughs.  
“Oh right! That was dumb.” Casey says the last part more to herself rolling her eyes. Casey stands quickly.  
“Well wait…” Casey's mind goes blank. She had no idea why she was standing in the aisle on this train asking a stranger to wait.  
Izzie turns and smiles knowingly. “I’m on this train every Friday. Maybe I’ll see you around.” The girl walks away, adjusting the straps on her bag.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Casey stands on the station. Leaning against the wall she checks the time on her phone.  
3:45 pm.  
Her brown eyes scan the faces on the platform. The face she is hoping to see is nowhere in sight.  
“Hey, Newton.” A familiar voice whispers in her ear.  
“Huh?” She turns just as the train pulls in. she smiles nervously. “How did you..?”  
“Your jacket genius. You getting on or what?” Izzie giggles as she walks past jumping onto a carriage.  
“Um yeah, yes. I am” Casey stutters. As she quickly follows her onto the same carriage.  
The two girls find a seat on the busy train, settling across from each other. They smile, neither knowing where to begin. Casey who prides herself on keeping her nerves in check was absolutely failing in this situation. The girl across from her was stunning even more so than the last time she saw her. Which she didn’t think possible. Her brown eyes curiously roamed over Casey making her feel self-conscious.  
“So” Izzie starts.  
“So,” Casey repeats feeling herself begin to laugh, which leads Izzie to join. It helps to ease Caseys' nerves. She settles herself into the uncomfortable seat.  
“How was your day?” Izzie asks  
“Yeah it was great, a lady threw a piece of bread at me and I almost got hit by a guy on a bike…” Casey says pushing her bag onto the floor. “Thank god neither of them actually hit me. My face is how I make money.”  
Izzie shakes her head disbelievingly, chuckling to herself. “and how do you make money?”  
“I’m in radio.” Casey smiles at her own joke and Izzie actually laughs so loudly she quickly has to cover her mouth. Mouthing ‘sorry’ at the old lady across the aisle who is now staring angrily at her sudden outburst.  
“Who has that much bad luck? What did you break a mirror or something?”  
“You know what…you could be onto something there.” Shakes her finger in Izzies direction. “How about you, how was your day…or week or year? Honestly. Tell me anything.” Casey mocks complete and utter attention by leaning on her hands and fixing her with an unblinking stare. Causing Izzie to laugh. This time ignoring the pointed stare from the old lady.  
“Well considering I’m only two stops away we don’t have time for the year, or perhaps my week but my day was actually okay today. We had an amazing training session I think my kids might actually make finals this year.”  
“Oh, you’re a coach?“ Casey says not needing to feign interest.  
“Yeah, I’m a coach at Lincoln Middle School. They’ve never won, but they have so much fun. Which is all I really care about at the end of the day” Izzie finishes with a smile.  
“That’s awesome, I bet you’re an amazing coach. You know I never really liked school. You must have loved it though. Didn’t want to leave” Casey smiles while Izzie playfully punches her in the arm.  
“I don’t know, my coach had a massive influence on me. Got me through a lot of tough shit. Figured maybe I could do the same for others.”  
“You’re a really good person,” Casey says quietly.  
“What?” Izzie’s smile falters at the genuine remark from this otherwise playful person.  
“Oh, I meant to say that in my head but for some reason, I have no brain to mouth control.” Casey gestures between her head and mouth.  
A shy smile graces Izzies lips.  
“Well thank you. I’m sorry it’s my stop.” Izzie says gathering her things.  
“You’re always leaving me,” Casey says feigning deep-deep sadness, ignoring the feeling of real disappointment.  
“Can’t have too much of a good thing. Catch you ‘round Newton!” Izzie waves at Casey, and then to the old lady next to them.  
The old lady Casey found out was named Ethel and she thought Izzie was far too boisterous. To which Casey nodded and said “kids these days.” Before gathering her own things and leaving the train.


	3. Chapter 3

After work, Izzie had been asked to stay behind. On any other day, she would have said yes, it's just who she was. Today, however, was Friday. She had a train to catch. She apologised saying she had an appointment and that she would make up the work on Monday. Izzie was, of course, lying she had no appointment. What Izzie had, was a girl to meet.  
Not just any girl.  
Izzie didn’t even know how to describe Casey, she hardly knew her. Yet for some reason, this stranger she met had managed to tangle herself into every thought Izzie had that week. Casey was frustratingly adorable and kept Izzie on her toes with her soft wit.  
Izzie arrives at the station and sees Casey standing in the same spot as last week. Sneaking up behind her again. She gently lays her hands over Casey’s eyes.  
“Long time no see stranger.” Izzie whispers in Casey’s ear.  
Under her palms she feels Casey smile before turning, Izzie who had let her arms fall to her side hadn’t expected their faces to end up so close. Izzie was so close she could see the flecks of darker brown in Casey’s eyes and the way her hair started out dark brown and got lighter and lighter as it grew. She saw Casey swallow nervously.  
“Hey,” Casey says quietly, not turning away.  
“Hey,” Izzie replies, a whistle sounds loud and the girls jump apart, realising their train is about to leave. Neither of them had even heard it pull up. The girls just make it on the train. Laughing as the doors close behind them.  
“That was close,” Casey says as they’re making their way through the aisle. They find themselves a seat facing each other. Their knees lightly touching, neither makes a move to lose the contact.  
“So Newton we meet again,” Izzie says, smiling at the tall girl across from her.  
Casey returns the growing smile. “Yes, we do.”  
“You know you ought to be more aware of your surroundings, that’s the second time I’ve snuck up on you,” Izzie says, shifting to cross her legs. It causes her calf to rest firmly on Casey’s thigh. Caseys eyes wander to the contact, and then quickly out the window. Avoiding the way her heart had began to rapidly beat in her chest.  
“People don’t usually sneak on subways,” Casey says, though her mouth had gone dry.  
“Actually…-“ Izzie says slowly. “I think you’ll find that’s where a lot of sneaking takes place.” Her own heart like a rattle gun in her chest.  
“Clearly. With girls like you around.” Casey says rolling her eyes.  
The train shuddered along, people getting on and off. The whole world passing them by, and they didn’t pay a second of notice.  
In a moment of complete confidence, Izzie extends her hand, “Hey, hand me your phone.”  
Casey eyes her, tilting her head to the side. “Why?”  
Izzie doesn’t reply, instead just extends her hand further. Shaking it to imitate impatience.  
“Okay! Okay,” Casey pulls her phone from her pocket and hands it to Izzie.  
Izzie taps away on the screen. “I think maybe we could start spending time together outside of public transport,” Izzie says, eyes still on the phone screen.  
Casey’s lips betray her and she smiles brightly before shoving her excitement away and turning to look out the window.  
Casey shrugs, “um yeah, I think that could be cool.”  
“How about we start today?”  
Casey looks at the brunette confused. “What?”  
Izzie is now smiling widely “Get off at the next stop with me.”  
“And do what?”  
Izzie “I don’t know? It's Friday Newton! Live a little.”  
“I live plenty. In fact… Observe” Casey held out her arms took a deep breath and then put her arms down. “See, living.”  
Izzie laughs lightly, “come on it could be fun, we could go on a little adventure.” Izzie stands gathering her bag. Holding out her hand. “Come on Case, come with me”  
Casey stares at the hand being held out to her, her mind goes blank and she takes it.  
The world slows as the two jump off the train and race each other up the stairs.  
Casey reaching the top first, turning to see the shock on Izzie's face.  
Leaning on the stair railing Izzie exclaims, “You just beat me!”  
Casey lets out a breathy laugh, “Have you ever been beaten before?”  
Izzie shakes her head, and laughs along with the tall girl who seemed to be recovering from her run a lot quicker then Izzie.  
Izzie pushes herself off the stair railing and adjusts her bag. “Right. Smart ass. Let's go”  
The small city around them is rumbling. Cars flying by barely missing people who are standing faces in phones on the sidewalk. Sirens and car horns sound all around them. Almost as though through its chaos the city was singing them a melody. Casey’s knuckles brush against Izzie’s as if shocked by an electric current she moves her hand away. Her face flushed from the contact. “So, perfect stranger. Where are you taking me?”  
“Why Newton, do you think this has all been some elaborate plot to kidnap you?” Izzie says, tapping her fingers together mischievously.  
Casey Shrugs “Can't be too careful.”  
“This is true.”  
Izzie turns them down a short dead-end street, a large neon sign welcomes them. Flickering brightly against the evening sky.  
Casey turns to Izzie eyes wide is excitement. “Lazer tag?”  
Instead of answering, Izzie grabs Casey’s hand and pulls her through the door.  
Casey wasn’t even aware they had made it inside, she was solely focused on the hand holding hers and the heat coursing through her.


	4. Chapter 4

They walk through the door and are greeted by the smell of old carpet and sweat.  
Izzie leans in “Don’t worry you get used to the smell.”  
Casey's eyes go wide in excitement “Oh good, I was looking forward to that part of the tour.”  
The girl behind the counter has her black hair tied in a messy bun and is staring at the two girls walking through the door as though they have just ruined her otherwise enjoyable afternoon.  
Avoiding pleasantries the girl begins “Do either of you have epilepsy”  
Casey and Izzie turn to each other and shake their heads.  
“Do either of you suffer from any kind of heart condition?”  
Again the girls shake their heads.  
“That will be 25 dollars each. Please don’t lick the guns, pee in the corners or remove the safety signs from the doors, they are bolted down you will be wasting your time.”  
Casey and Izzie turn to each other and suppress their laughter as the girl stares them down. No trace of humour in her eyes. She shakes her hand slowly in the direction of the back of the room. “Please step through those backdoors. Your session will begin immediately.”  
The girls are handed a laser gun and a chest plate before they start heading for the doors.   
They are plunged into darkness as soon as they go through the back doors, the emergency exit light and black lights littered around the ceiling the only thing allowing the girls to see where they’re going. Then Casey turns to see a usually put together Izzie wrestling with her chest plate. “What in the world- argh-this clip. How are you in yours already?” frustrated she lets the chest plate drop and dangle around her neck.  
Casey smiles “Here, let me.” Casey moves into Izzies space. Suddenly the air shifts and Izzie feels herself become a little self-conscious even in the darkness. She thanks the gods for the low light as the blush rises up her neck, exploding over her cheeks. Caseys hands run over the back of her neck and slide around her waist her fingers gently brushing over her back and the clasp on her bra.   
“And then this goes here…” Casey says quietly next to Izzies ear, her breath tickling her neck. Causing a wave of shivers to course through her body. “Done.” Casey nods and moves back slowly. Swallowing tightly she gathers and thoughts and shifts her weapon up and clasps it in both hands. “You’re going down, stranger.”  
Izzie laughs at the nickname and does the same. Gripping her weapon tightly before she runs away. Hiding behind a wall covered in glow in the dark paint.   
She watches as Casey runs for the opposite wall.  
Izzie voice can be heard from the behind her barrier. “I can literally see exactly where you hid.”   
“Oh, can you really. Well, you didn’t do that great yourself.” Shouts in return.  
Casey hears Izzie’s melodic laughter and can only imagine the smile that is paired with it. She takes a chance and peeks around the corner. She can’t see Izzie so stands and moves to the other side of the wall. She watches a short figure crouch over and move to another barrier.   
Casey does an over the top stunt roll to the other side of the barrier, but can’t spot the dark outline of Izzie again. So instead runs from where she is standing to the other side of the room crouching low behind extra large tyres painted in blue glow in the dark paint. She can’t get a good view of the room from where she is stands and rests her gun on the edge of the tyre. Taking full opportunity to be dramatic. A shadow moves to the left of her so she quickly makes her way turning the corner onto another barrier she is suddenly crashing into something soft and being thrown forward with the momentum.  
“Oh-shit”   
“Argh… –Jeez” Izzie lays her head flat on the floor a laugh bubbling out of her throat. Her smile momentarily dazzles Casey.   
Casey looks over Izzie worrying “Are you okay?”  
“Yes, I’m okay” Izzie continues to laugh. Casey can’t help but smile and begin to laugh herself.   
“You know, if you wanted me on top of you, you could have just asked” Casey hears the words come out, and although she had meant them in jest but the statement is charged. Casey is all to aware of a hand resting just above her hip. She watches as Izzie’s eyes flick to her lips.  
“I didn’t know it would be that easy.” Her voice low.   
A loud noise beeps over the intercom system. “No sex in the laser gym..”  
Izzie’s hand moves from Casey’s hip and brings it up to her face to cover it. “Wow,” Izzie says through the gap in her hand.  
“Clearly someone in the office has never had sex,” Casey says offhandedly as she climbs up off of Izzie. Holding out her hand to help her stand up.  
Izzie stands close once they’re no longer holding hands.  
“You still have a match to lose,” Izzie says lightly tapping Casey on the nose.  
Casey feels a blush creep to the tips of her cheekbones. Thanking the darkness for allowing her to hide behind it. Izzie disappears into the void and Casey is left standing collecting her thoughts. Brushing the stubborn goosebumps from her body.  
Izzie wins 23-20.  
She doesn’t let Casey forget either.  
“Ok, we get it! You’re a world class laser gun shooter. You didn’t cure a disease or anything.”  
“Seems someone else is a sore loser.” Izzie is smiling and laughing at Casey’s attitude.  
Casey shoves Izzie lightly, causing both girls to blush.  
“So stranger, where to?” Izzie asks.  
Casey looks around, thinking maybe there will be something that catches her eye. “Well, I don’t know, stranger. This isn’t my stomping ground.”  
“This is true. I have an idea, what time is it?” Izzie looks in the direction of where Casey’s watch sits in her wrist.  
Casey brings it up to eye level “6:45.”   
Izzie grabs Casey’s hand tugging her along “We might just make it!” Izzie turns back and smiles at Casey “Come on slow poke!”  
Casey really wanted to make a joke about how Izzie had in fact been the slowpoke earlier but she was too preoccupied with the feeling of Izzie’s hand in her own. It was soft, strong and pulling her in all the right directions. Usually, Casey would be questioning everything she was doing right now but it was so easy with Izzie like she had known her all her life. Like she was her person.   
Casey hasn’t even had a chance to look around to gauge some idea of where they are heading before Izzie is tugging her into a small restaurant.   
A man shouts from the kitchen. “Izzie! You are late!”   
Izzie laughs, throwing up her hands. “Come on Reggio! Make us a pizza! I'll be forever in your debt!”   
“Oh! How could I say no to my best customer.”   
Izzie pulls two chairs down off the table and holds one out for Casey to sit down in. The small rare gesture sets Casey’s soul alight.  
A pizza box is resting on their table in no time. Izzie thanks Reggio and tells him to give his wife the best before exiting the store.  
Izzie passes Casey a slice and Casey has to stop in the middle of the street to truly appreciate the heaven she had just taken a bite out of. She lays her hand on Izzie's shoulder “What?”  
“I know, right?” Izzie says knowingly.  
“Right.”  
Salty air is rushing against her face and Casey suddenly realises they were crossing the road towards the beach.  
“The beach?”  
“Yeah! God, I haven’t been down here in weeks.” Izzie says, angling her face towards the sky and taking a deep breath.  
Casey watches on, stunned by her beauty “I don’t think I’ve been the beach in years.”   
“Well allow me to reacquaint you with the ocean. Beach-Casey. Casey-Beach. There. Reacquainted.”  
The girls kick off their shoes, Casey appreciating the feeling of the sand between her toes.   
The water is black against the night sky, the only things illuminating the sand are the store lights across the road.   
The girls settle next to each other in the sand, pizza resting in between them.  
They have been there for what must be hours, Casey’s stomach hurts from laughing so much and Izzies face feels like it is fixed permanently in a smile.   
After Casey tells Izzie another crazy celebrity story, the one about a celebrity asking Casey to make her a friendship bracelet, they settle into a comfortable silence before Izzie turns to Casey “Is it sad you’re like my favourite person right now… considering we only just met.”  
“I don’t think its sad, because if you’re sad then I’m sadder.”  
“Why are you sadder?” Izzie asks tilting her head towards Casey.  
“Because I've been thinking about how this has been the best afternoon I've ever had.” Casey sends Izzie a small smile.  
“Even better then the day I untangled your headphones?” Izzie offers, a smile playing on her lips.  
“That moment was very special but considering it had been the worst day ever. It couldn’t be changed. It was too far gone.”  
Izzie moves the pizza box to the other side and moves closer to Casey. A smug smile playing on her lips “So you’re saying that meeting me wasn’t enough to change the worst day ever?”  
Casey smiles in return, her smile mirroring that of Izzies “That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Casey says holding in a laugh.  
Izzie pushes her lightly in shock. “Way to make a girl feel special.”   
Casey leans back and lays on the sand, her eyes wandering over Izzie. The brunette had begun watching the waves roll in and seemed quite taken. As Izzie was taken with the waves, Casey was taken with Izzie. Casey is lost in her thoughts of crashing waves, feelings and beauty.  
Izzie turns to find Casey eyes locked on her. Izzie feels a pull low in her stomach. Hiding the way the look makes her feel, Izzie joins Casey where she lays now staring at the night sky.  
Casey isn’t staring at the night sky like she was just staring at her.  
Izzie can't help but think the stars must be jealous of her.   
As they lay side by side staring up at the sky Casey feels eyes on her.   
“what are you thinking about?” Izzie asks quietly.  
“You.” The word seems to fall out her mouth with no thought. Casey turns wide-eyed. “-I- didn’t mean- just the day”  
Izzie giggles resting her hand on Casey's forearm. “It’s okay Case’ don’t have a heart attack.”   
Casey wanted to retort with an ‘I’m not’ but she actually wasn’t too sure, the feeling of the brunette's hand yet again placed gently on her body, could be cause enough for anyone to have a heart attack.  
“What were you thinking about me?” Izzies voice is laced with genuine curiosity.  
“I was thinking about how only a few weeks ago, I didn’t know you at all. About how I'm laying on a beach with you having the best day I've had in such a long time. I really appreciate you.”  
Izzie hands lay across her own lap, she fiddles with her fingers before asking “What for?”  
“For bursting into my life.” Casey casually replies.  
Izzie turns away, hoping the darkness will be enough to cover her growing blush.  
“Well, I want to thank you too.”  
Casey eyebrows draw together “What for?”  
“For being unable to untangle your headphones and forcing me to help you.”  
Casey laughs, Izzie loves the sound. She hopes she can be the reason for many more in the future.  
Izzie half sits up leaning on her elbow “Did you have any plans later tonight?”  
“No. Why? What other scheme have you got cooked up?” Casey asks, clearly enjoying Izzie’s spontaneity.   
“No scheme. Laser tag and pizza on the beach is hardly a scheme.” Izzie waits for a beat and ads –“I just keep thinking ‘I don’t want this night to end’”  
“Me too.”  
“Well, I’m glad.” Izzie seems to hesitate before she say’s “Do you want to come back to my apartment?”  
Casey’s feels her eyes burn and her cheeks heat. Her body is tingling from head to toe when she replies “Yes.”  
Izzie jumps to her feet. Holding her hand out pulling Casey to her feet.   
The walk to Izzie’s house is short and if Casey had to describe it in one word it would be, charged.  
Izzie has a studio apartment on 6th floor. She smiles as she lets Casey pass through the door before her. “It’s only small. I don’t see a point in big houses.”  
“Neither do I, do you ever watch Tiny Houses?” Casey asks.  
“I love it! It gave me so many design ideas for this place.”   
Izzie walks around behind Casey. Casey stops moving, waiting for Izzie’s next move. Casey feels hands on her shoulders, fingers looping under the collar of her coat. “May I take your coat ma’am?” Izzie says against her neck. Casey ignores the shivers that run down her spine. “You may.”  
She stores it away in a small cupboard. Before heading towards the kitchen. She returns with two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka.  
“Interesting choice.”  
Izzie raises her eyebrows “No to vodka?”  
“Yes to vodka,” Casey thought there was actually no better way to ease nerves than with a shot or two of vodka.  
As Izzie pours two shots out Casey takes a moment to look around the apartment. The walls are littered with art. Seemingly with no purpose, yet they all come together in a pleasing way. A small lounge faces a rather large television. While books, magazines and articles on sport cover a table close to the lounge. Izzie sits on the window ledge holding a small glass in Casey’s direction. “Does one approve of my home?”  
“Very much.” Casey rolls onto her heels and back to her toes.  
“Come, sit with me.” Izzie offers, patting the large cushion resting in the window next to her. Casey slowly walks towards her. Taking the glass before she sits. Izzie holds out the glass in her direction. They come together with a small clinking sound. Before the girls throw the shots back and allow the fluid to roll down their throats, causing the all too familiar sensation of a fireball shooting down your oesophagus.  
Casey makes a face at Izzie that causes the other girl to laugh out loud. “Well, they’ll be nicer from now on.”  
“True.” Casey leans into the pillow, squaring herself away in the corner. She lets the vodka settle and swirl and warm her from the top to toe.  
Izzie pushes her pillow over resting her shoulder on Casey’s.  
She hands Casey the bottle. “why pretend to be classy.”  
Casey takes the bottle unscrews the lid just enough, then flicks the cap across the room. Taking a swig she turns to Izzie and says “What makes you think I’m not classy.”  
Izzie’s eyelids flutter closed. When she opens them her pupils are blown wide.  
Izzie stands and takes the bottle from Casey. She stares at Casey over the bottle as she brings it to her lips. Casey can’t help but stare back. Suddenly feeling like the room could use a fan or some air conditioning. Izzie moves over to a small iPhone dock sitting on a desk. Casey pulls at her collar and undoes her top button hoping the airflow will keep her from exploding.  
There is suddenly music filling the room and Izzie is swaying over to where Casey sits. Holding her hand out she drags Casey to where she stands. They are suddenly too close and Casey is only taking strangled breathes at Izzie turns and sways her hips to the sound of the music. She hands Casey the vodka which Casey happily downs. Coughing as it hits the back of her throat.  
Izzie pats Casey on the back “Jeez, been drinking long?”   
“Apparently not.” She replies. Wiping her mouth, looking up at Izzie as her hands move away from her lips. Izzie’s eyes have grown heavy again and she is watching Casey’s lips. Her eyes flick back and forth between her eyes and recently wet lips.   
“You still have some um…-You have...” Izzie brings her hand up, using the pad of her thumb to wipe away the remaining liquid on Casey’s lips.  
Izzie’s hand resting on Casey’s cheek may as well have been on fire. Because Casey’s face suddenly feels like it could outrun a nuclear power plant.   
Izzie’s hand still rests on Casey’s cheek, she feels her slide it to the back of her neck and suddenly she is seeing stars. Casey feels herself moving into Izzie’s space. The air is heavy and electric. Izzie is staring at Casey in a way she can’t remember being stared at and Izzie thoughts mirror Casey’s.   
She feels more beautiful than the night sky.   
Casey doesn’t know who closes the gap but all she knows is that Izzie’s lips are the softest she has ever felt. The movement is thrilling; it sends heat all over her body. Izzie takes a chance and deepens the kiss only to find Casey responding with twice as much enthusiasm. They push and pull, Casey’s hand moving to the hem of Izzie’s shirt. Feeling the soft skin of her hip almost causes Casey to lose her mind. Casey can’t tell if it’s the alcohol or Izzie that is causing her skin to heat up all over. Well, maybe she can tell but doesn’t want to admit it.  
Izzie slowly pushes Casey back until the back of her legs hit the couch behind them for the second time that day the girls entangle in a rush. Falling into each other. Casey seeks Izzie’s lips capturing them immediately as Izzie had been on her own search for Casey’s.  
The kisses are gaining more heat, Casey wouldn’t be surprised if the floor around them caught fire and burned this couch to the ground.   
Izzie trails delicate kisses down Casey’s neck. She pushes her head further back into the cushion so that Izzie can gain more access. A small moan rises out of her throat and Izzie’s head shoots up to look deep into her eyes. In a second Izzie’s lips are back on Casey’s forcing a deeper moan to fall from her lips. One button then two are undone. Casey is lost in the feeling of Izzies mouth on hers. The brunette marks lines down Casey's stomach with her fingertips, nails scratching long patterns onto her toned abs. A giggle forces its way out of Casey’s mouth.  
“Someone’s ticklish.” Slight mocking in her tone.  
Casey's eyes fly wide open, a stark contrast to them being closed in ecstasy moments ago. “Don’t you dare!”  
Izzie walks two fingers back up Izzie’s stomach, “So you’re saying you don’t want to be tickled?”  
“Isn’t there something you would rather be doing right now?” Casey asks her voice coming across almost frustrated. Izzie knew exactly why she was frustrated, which only made this so much more fun.   
“So you want me not to touch you?”  
“God, yes! Just don’t tickle me. Please.”   
“Sorry I don’t think I heard you then, did you say tickle me please?”  
Izzie brushes her hand over Casey’s side, moving her fingers causing Casey to wriggle and laugh.  
Knock. Knock.   
Casey’s head jerks up. “Did you order more food?”   
“…Maybe?” Izzie jumps up and runs to the door. Not even bothering to fix her tousled hair or unbuttoned shirt. Casey doesn’t see who’s behind the door before Izzie is saying “Thank you!” and closing it and clicking the locks into place.  
Turning around Izzie looks ecstatic as she holds a small white cardboard box.  
She walks into the kitchen and comes back holding two spoons. Standing in the doorway to the lounge room Izzie asks “Please tell me you like lemon meringue?”  
Casey tilts her head to the side. “I do. What would you have done if I didn’t?”   
“Given you the chocolate cake that is also in here.” Izzie smiles as she sits down across from Casey handing her the spoon.  
Casey tips her spoon into the meringue and carves out the curd and pastry.  
The taste is sour and sweet, the meringue is fluffy and smooth. She closes her eyes.  
“Should I be worried? You look more turned on now then you did while I was on top of you.” Izzie laughs as Casey pushes her.  
Casey shrugs, a smirk playing on her lips.  
“I didn’t want to say anything, but you could lift your game”   
“Oh, could I now? You sure weren’t complaining at any point if I remember correctly.”  
The corners of Casey’s lift up. She moves swiftly before Izzie will notice and plops a large dollop or meringue on the tip of her nose.  
Izzie eyes go wide, a mischievous grin forming on her lips.  
“I can’t believe you just…” Izzie says pointing to her nose.  
Casey shrugs, “What are you going to do about it?”  
Izzie places the cardboard box on the floor and slowly moves her way up Casey’s body with the meringue still on the tip of her nose.  
Casey’s breath hitches in her throat, still not used to having Izzie this close or this intimate. She didn’t think she would ever get used to it.  
Casey leans forward licking the cream off Izzie’s nose.   
“That is a really delicious meringue,” Casey says resting her head back on the pillow, Izzie’s eyes pouring into her.  
Izzie’s voice is low and cracks slightly when she replies, “The best.”


End file.
